Papa's Pastaria
Papa's Pastaria is the 9th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on December 9th, 2013. Doan and Utah are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. The game is set in the town of Portallini, the hometown of the Romano Family. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, Hope, makes her official debut as a customer in the game. Customers can now choose either to wait in line (as they have in previous games) or now take a seat in the dining room. Players can now "hire" a second worker (Doan, Utah or a second Custom Worker), to take orders from customers who choose to place their orders from the dining room. The game has four stations: Order Station, Cook Station, Build Station and Bread Station. Description Become Portallini's primo pasta chef in Papa's Pastaria! It's a destination wedding in the waterfront town of Portallini, home of Papa's Pastaria! You're in charge of Papa's newest restaurant, where you'll take orders, cook noodles, and add sauces and toppings to craft a perfect plate of pasta! Intro Little Edoardo asks Olga for her hand in marriage, to which Olga accepts. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker receives an invitation to their wedding in Portallini. After mailing the RSVP, he/she tries to reserve a hotel room on the Travel Trout website in Portallini in the spring, only to find that there are no rooms available. Changing the option to "any season", the site offers one room available at Papa's Pastaria. Happy to find the room available, Doan/Utah/Custom worker makes his/her choice. Immediately, the doorbell rings, and a package from Travel Trout is left at the doorstep. Upon opening the package, he/she sees that the box contains the Pastaria uniform, an employee manual, and an airline ticket from Burgerburgh to Portallini via Gondol-Air leaving IMMEDIATELY. Doan/Utah/Custom Worker then realizes that he/she has now been enlisted to work Papa Louie's newest restaurant, much to his/her dismay. Ending/Outro The ending sequence for this game is at Rank 65. Papa Louie officiates the wedding ceremony of Little Edoardo and Olga, in front of family, friends, and many of Papa's customers in attendance. New Features * A dining room. Some customers would want to go there, and another worker (Utah, Doan, or Custom worker), will help out by taking and bringing them their orders. This feature is unlocked "a few ranks in" (as quoted by Tony). * Holiday themed clothing. * Adjustable volume settings. * Separate music and sound effect buttons. * The end-of-day minigames will now show the amount of stars players have received (the number of prizes won) by winning the game. If all of the stars are filled, it means that the player has won all of the prizes available. Previews * 10/23/2013: You're Invited! 1 * 11/05/2013: Papa's Pastaria is announced! 2 * 11/12/2013: The workers are revealed to be Doan and Utah, along with their uniforms! 3 * 11/19/2013: Crystal is introduced as a sneak peek. 4 * 11/25/2013: Hope wins Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2013 and is a new customer! 5 * 11/26/2013: The Dining Room is announced! 6 * 11/27/2013: Holidays are announced to be in the game! 7 * 12/02/2013: Sneak Peek: Stations. 8 * 12/03/2013: Sneak Peek: Clothing. 9 * 12/04/2013: Sneak Peek: New Station!: Bread Station. 10 * 12/05/2013: Launch day is announced: December 9th. 11 * 12/09/2013: Papa's Pastaria is released! 12 Workers The workers are Doan, Utah and the Custom Worker. The standard worker's uniform consists of a white shirt, green bowtie, a hat with a green ribbon, black trousers or skirt with a green belt. Customers * Allan (Tutorial) * Rita (Comes after tutorial) * Robby (Time Customer) * Akari (Time Customer) * Gremmie (Time Customer) * Shannon (Time Customer) * Hope (Time Customer) * Marty (Time Customer) * Ivy (Time Customer) * Ninjoy (Time Customer) * Connor (Time Customer) * Sue (Time Customer) * Cooper (Time Customer) * Taylor (Day 2) * Tony (Rank 2) * Clover (Rank 3) * Sasha (Rank 4) * Timm (Rank 5) * Rico (Rank 6) * Peggy (Rank 7) * Wendy (Rank 8) * Penny (Rank 9) * Big Pauly (Rank 10) * Chuck (Rank 11) * Nevada (Rank 12) * Alberto (Rank 13) * Prudence (Rank 14) * Olivia (Rank 15) * Boomer (Rank 16) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 17) * Kingsley (Rank 18) * Maggie (Rank 19) * Kayla (Rank 20) * Wally (Rank 21) * Bertha (Rank 22) * Tohru (Rank 23) * Mindy (Rank 24) * Gino Romano (Rank 25) * Nick (Rank 26) * Scooter (Rank 27) * Trishna (Rank 28) * Mitch (Rank 29) * Edna (Rank 30) * Willow (Rank 31) * Kenji (Rank 32) * Professor Fitz (Rank 33) * Foodini (Rank 34) * Sarge Fan (Rank 35) * Hank (Rank 36) * Sienna (Rank 37) * James (Rank 38) * Mandi (Rank 39) * Johnny (Rank 40) * Santa (Rank 41) * Lisa (Rank 42) * Roy (Rank 43) * Bruna Romano (Rank 44) * Matt (Rank 45) * Xandra (Rank 46) * Cecilia (Rank 47) * Yippy (Rank 48) * Captain Cori (Rank 49) * Carlo Romano (Rank 50) * Scarlett (Rank 51) * Zoe (Rank 52) * Greg (Rank 53) * Vicky (Rank 54) * Hugo (Rank 55) * Georgito (Rank 56) * Cletus (Rank 57) * Skyler (Rank 58) * Franco (Rank 59) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 60) * Clair (Rank 61) * Mary (Rank 62) * Little Edoardo (Rank 63) * Olga (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) ClosersEdit * Deano (Monday) * Kahuna (Tuesday) * Quinn (Wednesday) * Crystal (Thursday) * Radlynn (Friday) * Xolo (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals (Bold customers are closers) * Crystal * Deano * Hope * Olivia * Sienna Stations * Order Station * Cook Station * Build Station * Bread Station Category:Templates Category:Locations Category:Portallini Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Gameria Category:Flipline Studios Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2013 Games Category:Games